Written Memories
by x Ren-chan x
Summary: they met by witing on the desk. they seperated by writting on the desk. and will they reunite WITH writing on the desk? but one thing is for certain: important letters always have a PS. he just forgot to look for it. AmuTo. story better than summary. R&R!


**My first ever Shugo Chara fanfic! Please read and review!**

**Btw I got this idea from a fanfic I read ages ago somewhere. Can't remember. It was just a one-shot or two-shot. Again, I can't recall the memory.**

**Moving on, no plagiarism intended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara… im not going to be putting that on every chapter cuz that'll just be a pain :D**

**The words behind the letters**

**Chapter 1 : Amu's POV**

It was 6th period. The window was obscured by the cascading waterfall of rain… seemingly more interesting and entertaining than Mr. Leather's lecture on something about the human anatomy. The other student either half-asleep or discreetly whispering to each other as soon as the unknowing and idiotic teacher turned around to write something on the board, which most students just ignored and didn't even bother acknowledging.

Listening to the simple melody of the _pitter-patter _of rain against the rain drenched roofs of the Victorian high school, I sat there in my own little corner, my head propped up my arm, chin on my hand, droning out the unbelievably boring, as well as totally unnecessary, monotonous voice of my boring teacher, while some screeches of complaint could be heard from 6th formers that planned to leave early to avoid the forecasted rain, which ultimately failed, as the rain came earlier than announced.

**(A/N: 6th form for those that do not know what it is= like a collage but in the high school. The thing after high school if they don't want to go to college. I know Japan doesn't have 6th form, but I thought, what the heck?)**

Mr. Leather sighed, finally noticing the lack of attention. What do they expect? It's a Friday. It's raining. It's Mr. Leather. And most importantly… It's science. You do the maths.

* * *

><p>My name? it's Hinamori Amu; a ninth grader. And this is my normal everyday life.<p>

WAS my normal everyday life… until I saw that small piece of graffiti beneath my desk.

It read: _watch out for the lame joke at the end of the lesson about the president of the galaxy._

Has someone gone crazy? The _president of the galaxy?_ AND these are NEW desks!

I decided to immediately dismiss it as someone going crazy due to the inhumane torture known as Mr. Leather and Science.

Trust me. It's the worst combination possible.

But as soon as the bell was about to go, Mr. Leather said the one thing that caused my mouth to drop open.

A failed attempt at a joke.

And it wasn't because he tried a joke.

_It WAS the joke._

"Which part of the human anatomy is president of the galaxy? …  
>Xiphoid Beeblebrox"<p>

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>The next day I had science 3rd period.<p>

Sitting down, I noticed another scribbled note, unnoticeable to anyone other than me.

Almost eagerly, I sat down and glanced downwards, propping my bags beneath my feet.

_Start studying. He's going to hand out a quiz halfway through the lesson._

Shrugging, I decided to take the chance; I had nothing to loose… I don't pay attention anyway.

Grabbing my bag, I opened my book and started revising.

And sure enough, after talking about how Heartburns occurred, he started handing out little booklets while answering the groans heard throughout the class. "it's a test"

And as I turned to my test to get started, information fresh in my head, I heard him murmur under his breathe, unable for anyone to notice due to the fact that their attention was fully on the test. "serves you right"

I gave a low chuckle, turning the first page.

* * *

><p>I was the first to finish. Having 10 more minutes left to the lesson, I decided to thank the person.<p>

_Thank you_

I wrote, starting to pack my things.

After a few carefree minutes (well, to me anyway) the bell rang, and many cheers of joy erupted from the class signalling the end of hell for the previously horrified students.

_Well… that was enjoyable._

Leaving the classroom, I started to wonder who the mystery person was. Judging from their style of writing, they were… male.

Yep. HE was definitely male. Call me sexist but the world was coming to an end if a female could write that… swiggly?

Shocking. I know.

* * *

><p>The over-crowded hallways of Seiyo High were, as always, loud and eventful. With people rushing to their next lessons, people heading to their locker, or the more rebellious student hanging round, the hallways were nothing short of loud.<p>

Walking at a leisurely pace towards my own locker, I looked around, noticing some of my friends scattered within the crowd. Giving a slight wave, I opened my locker and stuffed in my science book, taking the necessary thing for my next lesson: English.

Giving a slight sigh, I turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Not having science the next day, I felt… kind of disappointed. Weird. I know.<p>

If you told me a few days ago that I would be disappointed about not having science I would have smacked you 'round the head and immediately called the mental institution.

But now…things were different. Now… I wanted to know if Mr. Leather was going to try a lame joke, which no one understood btw, or if he was going to give a surprised quiz again.

Now... I wanted to talk to that person again. Not that I liked him. It was just interesting. Talking to a random person that I didn't even know… was something different from my normal everyday life; something that changed it.

Only then, I didn't know just how much.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the same as always. Hanging 'round my friends, talking to random people. Just the normal everyday activities.<p>

Heading to the cafeteria with my best friend, Rima Mashiro, aka the ice princess, I saw the wrap queue extraordinarily large. And then I found the source of the commotion.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The order's very own 'king' has finally decided to show himself.

The order was the student council president, rivalling the school's very own guardians.

Of course, it was all just based on popularity. It was the guardians that actually did the work.

Standing next to Tsukiyomi-"sama" was his best friend, and sports star, Souma Kukai; The jock. He was apparently dating the rising star, Hoshina Utau, but that seemed impossible.

"lets just get Pasta or something. I don't want to get within 100m of those guys" Rima mumbled, finally noticing the 'king's' appearance, dragging me along with her towards the other entrance.

But just as soon as we were 1m from the door, we heard Kukai call out to us. "Oi!~ RIMA- chan!~ AMU-chan!~"

Rima was about to continue forward, ignoring him, when a wall of rabid fan-girls appeared in front of us, depriving us of our freedom, a dark menacing aura surrounding them, their expressions of pure hate, daring us to continue forward. Not that we had anywhere to go. Or a choice for that matter.

Sighing, Rima turned and headed towards Kukai and company. But when I stayed rooted to my spot, unsure of whether to follow suite or not, she turned towards me and sent me a glare over her shoulder that said "_stay or I'll kill you later"._

Swallowing a large lump of worry forming in my throat, I reluctantly headed towards her.

As we sauntered over to their beloved 'king', though clearly upset and unsatisfied, the group parted, revealing Tsukiyomi and Kukai.

Arriving, Rima executed a mocking 90degree angle bow, and greeted in a tone full of disgust "what may we owe the honour of your presence, oh beloved king Ikuto?"

Said king gave a low chuckle in reply, causing some of the female bystanders to swoon.

I looked away from the scene, clearly annoyed.

"and what has gotten the former joker so dissatisfied this beautiful afternoon?" Ikuto remarked, sarcasm clearly etched into his voice.

"nothing. Your highness. You're so amazing my afternoon seems SOO much better" I bitterly replied, turning away from his questioning, though highly amused gaze.

Rima, clearly also unamused, follwed suite, ignoring the fiery gazes of female fans, unhappy with our attitude towards their amazing 'king'.

As I opened the door and waited for Rima to catch up, I could scaresely hear Kukai lecturing a highly amused Tsukiyomi. "hey! No need to bully my kohais like that! I was a guardian too you know!"

God, why?… Tsukiyomi Ikuto: The most annoying guy ever.

* * *

><p>"soo~" Yaya started, obviously curious about the newly spreading rumor.<p>

"what?" I replied, oblivious, unaware of my unconscious piercing gaze towards Tsukiyomi's direction.

"you know! There's this rumour spreading around about _'the former guardians, Mashiro Rima-sama and Hinamori Amu-sama still hold a grudge against former enemy, 'king' of the Order, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama!' _~" she persisted, my penetrating gaze towards her clearly having no effect.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win against Yaya. Especially if she just had her sugar.

"fine" I mumbled, defeated.

"so?~" she inquired, her intrigued stare encouraging me to continue.

"we had a little… disagreement"

" a _little_" she replied sarcastically, taking a bite of her chocolate sandwich. "it's not a little if the whole school knows about it!"

"it's not my fault they were there!" I retorted, starting to feel defensive.

"sorry!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in a form of self-defence, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"just because we stopped being guardians as soon as we left primary **(A/N: elementary, but I live in England so it makes more sense, well, to me anyway, if I use primary) **school, it doesn't mean we still got over the whole, _"the order is better than the guardians because we don't actually do anything" _thing, because clearly we haven't" Rima explained, finally deciding to join in the conversation, after quietly finishing her neatly packed bento.

"true… even if we were as popular, if we have to do work, and they don't, it's not fair" she said quietly, biting on her just-opened banana. "I mean… I spent a LOT of time on those paper-work!"

"yeah"

"you were the joker! You didn't do ANY paper-work! So you have no reason to hate them, nor do you have the right to agree!" both Rima and Yaya shouted simultaneously, acquiring a few nearby student's inquisitive stare.

"sorry, but if the paper work was so bad, why did Tadase-san stay on the guardians?"

"cause he's stupid" Yaya replied.

"cause he's gay" Rima remarked.

Giving a small laugh, I turned back to my waiting Panini, eagerly taking a bite.

**Sorry! I know it's confusing! What happens here is that Ikuto wasn't working for easter, and there was no such things as Shugo Chara's! but there were the guardians.**

**In elementary, Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase and stuff were on the guardians, like normal. But the guardians are a normal student council, while the order is just a group of popular people that didn't do any work.**

**Anyway, the primary and high school are connected and both have guardians. They can choose to stay on the guardians council, or leave. Everyone doesn't stay on the guardians except for Tadase cause he's a goodie-goodie.**

**Anyway, if you don't understand feel free to ask questions :D but maybe I won't answer some of them cause maybe some of them will be revealed later on in the text (mostly relating to Utau and Kukai)**

**Please R & R and tell me what you think. I won't update until I get 5 or more reviews. **

**Please review and make me the happiest girl on earth by pressing this amazing button down there, because people are only happy of they gain recognition xxx**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


End file.
